Warriors: Common Fears: Book 1
by Maplestripe of ShadowClan
Summary: The Clans: FlareClan, NightClan, GustClan, and FloodClan are now at peace. But the forest is known not to have peace for long. New Clans have arrived. Cats will be accused. Some will fall in love and do unimaginable things. Meanwhile, Firestar sees Spottedleaf again. (I don't own Warriors.) Rated T just in case. Please review! Made on Word and has 10 chapters!


**Warriors: Common Fears**

"3 new will come, 2 will rise, 1 will fall, and 4 must unite to drive them all."

FlareClan

Leader: Firestar (Tom) Apprentice: Sunpaw

Deputy: Graystripe (Tom)

Medicine Cat: Dappledleaf (She-cat)

Warriors: Ruggedback (She-cat)

Sandstorm (She-cat)

Sharpfang (Tom) Apprentice: Greenpaw

Cloudtail (Tom) Apprentice: Redpaw

Brightheart (She-cat) Apprentice: Owlpaw

Brambleclaw (Tom)

Flamestorm (Tom)

Nighttail (Tom) Apprentice: Blazepaw

Apprentices: Blazepaw (Tom)

Redpaw (Tom)

Greenpaw (She-cat)

Sunpaw (Tom)

Owlpaw (She-cat)

Queens: Frostpelt (She-cat)

Grassfur (She-cat)

Elders: Dead-Eye (Tom)

Bluntfang (She-cat)

Jackedtail (Tom)

Kits: Daisykit (She-cat)

Amberkit (Tom)

Nettlekit (Tom)

Starrykit (She-cat)

NightClan

Leader: Gleamingstar (She-cat)

Deputy: Shadefur (Tom) Apprentice: Rainpaw

Medicine Cat: Worriedtail (Tom) Apprentice: Herbpaw

Warriors: Rocktail (Tom)

Roughtooth (Tom) Apprentice: Pointedpaw

Gorefoot (She-cat)

Runningfur (Tom) Apprentice: Dozepaw

Blackclaw (Tom)

Ravenpelt (She-cat)

Blueflame (She-cat)

Apprentices: Rainpaw (She-cat)

Pointedpaw (Tom)

Dozepaw (Tom)

Herbpaw (She-cat)

Queens: Crowtooth (She-cat)

Marshfur (She-cat)

Elders: Scarredpelt (Tom)

Gloomyeye (She-cat)

Kits: Darkkit (Tom)

Shinekit (She-cat)

Shadykit (Tom)

Hollowkit (She-cat)

Sorrowkit (She-cat)

GustClan

Leader: Quickstar (Tom)

Deputy: Breezefoot (She-cat) Apprentice: Windpaw

Medicine Cat: Thickclaw (Tom) Apprentice: Thinpaw

Warriors: Silverbreeze (She-cat) Apprentice: Stormpaw

Flattenedfur (She-cat)

Spikyfur (Tom)

Messyfur (Tom)

Rustleleaf (Tom) Apprentice: Whitepaw

Mousetail (She-cat)

Apprentices: Windpaw (Tom)

Thinpaw (She-cat)

Stormpaw (Tom)

Whitepaw (Tom)

Queens: Daintybreeze (She-cat)

Lightbreeze (She-cat)

Elders: Deadpelt (Tom)

Ashtail (She-cat)

Kits: Coolkit (Tom)

Goldkit (She-cat)

Treekit (She-cat)

Cloudkit (Tom)

FloodClan

Leader: Lakestar (Tom) Apprentice: Mosspaw

Deputy: Bluemist (Tom)

Medicine Cat: Jadeleaf (She-cat)

Warriors: Eagleclaw (Tom) Apprentice: Whitepaw

Rainstorm (She-cat)

Racketfeet (Tom) Apprentice: Loudpaw

Fallingrain (Tom)

Iceglow (She-cat)

Cherryvenom (She-cat)

Everfrost (Tom)

Apprentices: Mosspaw (Tom)

Whitepaw (She-cat)

Loudpaw (Tom)

Queens: Everamber (She-cat)

Frozenthorn (She-cat)

Ripplewave (She-cat)

Elders: Ratfur (Tom)

Kits: Brackenkit (Tom)

Brownkit (Tom)

Leafkit (She-cat)

Waterkit (She-cat)

Emberkit (Tom)

Aurorakit (She-cat)

Poolkit (Tom)

DeathClan

Leader: Spiritstar (Tom)

Deputy: Onifur (Tom) Apprentice: Bloodpaw

Medicine Cat: Cloudedeyes (She-cat)

Warriors: Amberflare (Tom) Apprentice: Jetpaw

Fallendrop (She-cat)

Snowstorm (She-cat)

Darkwish (Tom) Apprentice: Phoenixpaw

Redmoon (Tom)

Starrysky (She-cat)

Lightningwind (Tom) Apprentice: Shockpaw

Moonstripe (She-cat)

Apprentices: Bloodpaw (Tom)

Jetpaw (Tom)

Phoenixpaw (Tom)

Shockpaw (She-cat)

Queens: Dapplestone (She-cat)

Echostream (She-cat)

Emberstreak (She-cat)

Elders: Burntsoul (She-cat)

Firedust (Tom)

Kits: Endlesskit (Tom)

Shimmerkit (She-cat)

Crystalkit (She-cat)

Cloverkit (She-cat)

Sparklekit (She-cat)

Goldenkit (Tom)

DoomClan

Leader: Soulstar (Tom) Apprentice: Vinepaw

Deputy: Diamondember (She-cat)

Medicine Cat: Mooneyes (She-cat) Apprentice: Powerpaw

Warriors: Icedust (She-cat)

Scarletstare (She-cat) Apprentice: Thrushpaw

Shadowdew (Tom) Apprentice: Meadowpaw

Hazelleaf (She-cat)

Glorypath (Tom)

Duskwatcher (Tom)

Coldspirit (Tom)

Apprentices: Vinepaw (She-cat)

Powerpaw (Tom)

Thrushpaw (She-cat)

Meadowpaw (She-cat)

Queens: Silvereyes (She-cat)

Elders: Deadback (Tom)

Aquaface (She-cat)

Kits: Berrykit (She-cat)

Sootkit (Tom)

StormClan

Leader: Killer (Tom)

Deputy: Blood (Tom)

Warriors: Beast (Tom)

Prologue: FlareClan

_**F**__irestar put all of_ his gathered prey on the fresh-kill pile. The day was long and exhausting; he took a dawn patrol, went in the sunhigh hunting patrol, trained with his apprentice, Sunpaw, and then took the sunset hunting patrol. He took a vole from the fresh-kill pile and lay in his den, swiftly eating it. All day Dappledleaf, the medicine cat, took care of Frostpelt while she tried to give birth. She had started since dawn; her yowls of pain woke every cat in the camp. Ever since then, no one wanted to be in the camp to listen to her constant yowling. Firestar realized that after he finished his vole she had stopped. "Good… maybe I can take a quick nap before she names her kits." Firestar thought. He slowly closed his eyes until he fell asleep. Then, the loudest yowl could ever remember hearing came from the nursery. Somehow, all his energy returned as he dashed towards the nursery. He could see Dappledleaf, Frostpelt, Sharpfang, and even Sunpaw. Sandstorm sat in front of the nursery and allowed Firestar in. He was extremely anxious and scared; much like the last mouse he caught in his hunt. Quickly, relief drowned him as he saw Frostpelt's two kits. The she-cat was an odd looking purple pelt. The tiny kit's eyes must be green, Firestar thought. The tom was completely amber. His mews were not as loud or high-pitched as her. Firestar smiled as he picked up the she-cat and held it up to Frostpelt. She licked her head and meowed: "She will be Daisykit." Then Firestar put her down and picked up the tom and held it to Frostpelt. She licked his head and meowed: "He will be Amberkit." As soon as Firestar put Amberkit down Sharpfang said: "The most beautiful kits I have ever seen." and nuzzled both kits. Firestar then greeted everyone and went back to his den. The sun was completely gone and the first stars of Silverpelt appeared in the sky, along with the moon. "I haven't seen a single kit since Grassfur got her's a few moons ago." he mewed under his breath before he went into a deep slumber.

Prologue: NightClan

_**S**__hadefur padded _around with his apprentice, Rainpaw, close by. Not only was he training with his apprentice; Roughtooth and Blueflame had recently reported scents of a fox. Shadefur was making sure the fox had not ventured too close to the camp. "Okay, I think this would be a good spot" he mewed to Rainpaw. "I will begin to teach you stealth here, and I think these trees will be good to hide in." he added. Rainpaw begin to jump around with excitement. "Thank you SO much again Shadefur for getting me to learn this!" Rainpaw meowed. "Okay… settle down." Shadefur said as he affectionately nudged Rainpaw. "When you really are in battle, you can't just jump around like that. Now, put your head on that tree while I hide." Rainpaw obeyed as Shadefur hid behind a chestnut.

He put a little of the mud on him that had formed around it during the rainfall at dawn. He knew some of it would disguise his scent; he also rubbed a rabbit on him he killed and put it next to the tree. "Okay Rainpaw, you are to find me and pin me down before I get _you_." Rainpaw looked around but could not catch even the smallest fur of Shadefur. He opened his mouth and tried to scent him but it was quite weak. "Where could Shadefur be…?" Rainpaw mewed. He padded over to where he had scent had been stronger and leaped at Shadefur. But Shadefur quickly moved to one side and put his paws on Rainpaw's back. "Good try, but you have to be faster. Not only in battle, but you know I am NightClan's fastest cat." He thought Rainpaw would grunt but instead he smiled. "Okay, now not all of stealth is to find at attack. You must also hide yourself and prevent _being _attacked. I'll put my head on this tree and this time you hide." As soon as Rainpaw said "Ready" Shadefur tried to catch his scent. As Shadefur opened his mouth to catch his scent he meowed: "What's that?" "I know you're trying to trick me" purred Rainpaw. "No, there's the scent of an unfamiliar cat…" Rainpaw immediately jumped out of his hiding spot to point to Shadefur and tried to pick up the scent. "You're right Shadefur." Rainpaw replied with anxiousness in his voice. Shadefur tried to get closer to the scent and said: "A rogue cat. It's got to be a rogue. But it's more than one. Come on; let's go report it to Gleamingstar."

Prologue: GustClan

_**A **__huge yawn_ came from the apprentice's den to reveal Stormpaw coming out and going to the fresh-kill pile. The last few moons promised great hunting for GustClan; and Stormpaw knew it was true. He took a mouse while he saw Thinpaw come out. "Hello Stormpaw." Thinpaw mewed as she also padded to the fresh-kill pile and took a mouse. They both sat in the den and began to eat. "We should ask Thickclaw and Silverbreeze if we can go hunting together today." Stormpaw meowed. "Can't today. Thickclaw is going to judge me on different kinds of herbs and poisonous ones, like deathberries." Thinpaw replied as Stormpaw finished his meal. "It's not fair! We should be able to go and hunt together. But we can't because you're a medicine cat apprentice and I'm training to become a warrior!" Stormpaw spat as he didn't realize that the skeleton of the mouse flew out of his mouth and hit the wall, waking up Whitepaw and Windpaw. "What are you doing here Thinpaw? You should be in _your_ den." Windpaw mewed. Windpaw and Thinpaw were siblings as were Stormpaw and Whitepaw. As soon as Windpaw said those words, Thinpaw jumped up and ran back to Thickclaw, who did not realize Thinpaw was gone, as he had just woken up. "Oh no! Poor little Stormpaw lost his mate!" Whitepaw purred and laughed while Windpaw joined him. "If you don't shut your mouth I'll tear your fur out!" growled Stormpaw. "Oh, I'm so scared! I think StarClan is already welcoming me!" Whitepaw continued to laugh. Then, Stormpaw jumped on him, pinning him to the ground, with a paw pointing to his neck. "I think StarClan really _is _waiting for you now!" Stormpaw growled. Whitepaw looked at Stormpaw with horror and anger. "Stop it! Both of you!" Stormpaw let go of Whitepaw to see his leader, Quickstar, and his deputy, Breezefoot, with their tails fluffed out. "I told you not to be such a mouse-brained fool, and especially to Quickstar's daughter's apprentice!" Breezefoot growled to Whitepaw. "You know Rustleleaf is ill with a cold and belly ache, and that I have to continue your training." Breezefoot continued. "Sorry, Breezefoot." Whitepaw mewed. "As for you, Stormpaw, I expect more out of my daughter's apprentice. You cannot fight with your own clanmates and you know that well." Quickstar added. "Sorry, Quickstar. Whitepaw just got me furious and I had to let out my anger. I didn't know if I could hold it until the hunting patrol." Stormpaw shyly mewed. "Well, you shouldn't apologize to me. I'll inform Silverbreeze and you'll have to apologize to her." Quickstar meowed as he and Breezefoot padded away. Stormpaw was suddenly caught in his thoughts. How could he express his love for Thinpaw if she was a medicine cat apprentice and he was a warrior apprentice, and how could he hold back not fighting with Whitepaw next time he infuriated him?

Prologue: FloodClan

_**J**__adeleaf had to wake_ up with yowls and hisses. Lately, FloodClan has been getting more and more prey, far surpassing what they have had in years. Lakestar, the leader of FloodClan, wanted the apprentices to train harder so they wouldn't have kittypet sized bellies. And since the apprentices were not used to this intense level of training, some have come with light wounds, keeping Jadeleaf very busy. "Jadeleaf, can I have some poppy seeds? Lakestar said I trained real hard and I deserved a nap." The voice came from Mosspaw, Lakestar's apprentice. Jadeleaf took a good look of his wound. It was on his shoulder, and Jadeleaf knew she had to act quickly. "First, let me put some cobwebs on this. I don't want you yowling all day." Jadeleaf mewed. It wasn't deep, but it could cause some infection if not treated. She quickly gathered them and wrapped them on Mosspaw's shoulder. "Ok, I think that will do. Here, take your poppy seeds." "Thanks, Jadeleaf." Mosspaw replied and dipped his head. As he padded away, Jadeleaf thought: "When is this going to end? Apprentices shouldn't be getting so injured all the time. Maybe I'll ask Lakestar if he could lay off this intense training for a while." She then went back to her herbs and made sure she had all the herbs for anything.

Prologue: DeathClan

_**S**__piritstar smiled as he saw _his deputy, Onifur, and his apprentice training harder than he has ever seen before. Bloodpaw was Spiritstar's own son and his deputy's apprentice. He was a great fighter; hence why he gave his son to Onifur as an apprentice. Onifur was swift yet powerful. Bloodpaw was much like his father; cunning and undefeatable. "Okay, I think that's enough training. Let's go start on our hunt. Bloodpaw, you are turning into a strong warrior. I will be as proud as ever when I give you your warrior name." Spiritstar meowed. Bloodpaw looked up at his father and tried his signature smile. While out on the hunting patrol, Spiritstar got a rabbit and a vole while the other two caught 3 mice. "Prey has never been better. It seems as if StarClan really is helping us." Onifur mewed. Bloodpaw replied: "Ever since Spiritstar got his nine lives, StarClan _has_ promised good hunting and some rain this greenleaf." As they put their fresh-kill in the pile, Spiritstar went over to his den to sleep. He was very happy with his son's progress and how much prey they have killed. Spiritstar made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, only to open them up again. "Where am I?" Spiritstar growled. He looked around to see Fourtrees, and wondered if he was having a StarClan dream. A voice said: "Spiritstar, you have truly acknowledged the warrior code and have had faith in StarClan. For this you will learn the newest prophecy." "Tell me the prophecy, my warrior ancestors. I will be very pleased." Spiritstar mewed. "Remember the words I have spoken. 3 new will come, 2 will rise, 1 will fall, and 4 must unite to drive them all." The voice continued as Spiritstar woke to see the light of dawn.

Prologue: DoomClan

_**A**__s the sun_ rose to make sunhigh, Coldspirit had just woken up. He had been ill with greencough; luckily it wasn't bad enough to spread through the camp and he had been healing slowly. Although he could not hunt or go on a patrol, he did come out of Mooneyes den and took a rabbit. Lately, some of the prey that had come from Fourtrees had somehow crossed the Old Thunderpath and allowed DoomClan to have extra prey, although they really hadn't had much fresh-kill. It was ample enough for every cat to share. "Here, eat some of these herbs. You are healing quite nicely." Powerpaw, the medicine cat's apprentice, meowed before Coldspirit began to eat. "Thanks Powerpaw. I really want to get rid of my greencough and get right back to my patrols." Coldspirit replied. "Wait, you have to eat the herbs after your meal. Otherwise the effects won't work. I know they taste bitter, but you're going to have to listen to me if you want to get back to your normal schedule." Powerpaw continued. "Okay Powerpaw, will do." After eating his rabbit and taking the herbs, he knew most of the camp was silent. Soulstar, the leader, and his deputy, Diamondember, have been out on border patrols while most of the warriors went out to train with their apprentices. Only Mooneyes, Powerpaw, Silvereyes, Deadback, and he remained at the camp. Suddenly, a cat ran through the entrance, and ran over to Coldspirit. "Where's Soulstar?!" the cat anxiously meowed. "He and mostly everyone else went on patrols and training. What do you want Beast?" Coldspirit replied. "It's Killer! Someone killed him and StormClan is falling apart!" Beast continued. "_What?_"

Prologue: StormClan

_**A**__ll over the forest,_ everything was quiet. The sun was beginning to set, as Beast returned to the camp. His Clan was always alert; they were on a territory that belonged to another, but Beast did not know the name of that Clan. All he wanted to do know was go and sleep everything off. The day was exhausting; he went on all the patrols to make sure danger did not come at night, when the cats were most vulnerable. As he padded toward the entrance, he heard rustling in the bushes. As Beast fluffed his tail, he growled "Who goes there?" But there was no reply. As he crept toward the bush, he saw nothing. The only scents in the air were prey and the StormClan cats. Then, he heard the yowls of battle. He raced back to the camp and saw an unfamiliar cat attacking his leader, Killer. "A rogue!" Beast growled as he lunged at the cat. But it was already too late. As he bit the rogue, he saw something horrifying that would never want to see. The rogue raked at Killer's neck and had already killed him. Then, all the cats of StormClan, even the deputy, Blood, were fleeing from the camp, as well as the rogue. "No, why…_WHY? It should have been me and not him!_ I have to go to Soulstar so he can help me kill that despicable rogue!"

Chapter 1

Firestar opened his eyes to hear absolute silence. He padded out of his den to see no other cats. "StarClan, are showing me a dream?" he mewed out loud. He then saw a familiar shape. Firestar quickly realized that it was his first love, Spottedleaf, appearing in his dreams once again. "Firestar, don't start. You may miss me much, but I have come here for something serious." Spottedleaf meowed to Firestar. "I need you to go to the Moonstone again to have a dream with StarClan. A new prophecy is coming." she continued. "What is it?" Firestar anxiously mewed. "I can only give you part of the prophecy. The rest will be told to you and Dappledleaf when you come to Moonstone, one moon after the Gathering today. But remember my words, as you may forget. 3 new Clans have come to the forest." Spottedleaf mewed as she vanished. "No, tell me what it means! What 3 new Clans are coming?" Firestar meowed out loud only to be awaken by a hit to the ribs. "Great StarClan you yowl loud! It looks like all the prey has already been scared away!" he heard Sharpfang. "If it's true what Sandstorm told me when you were an apprentice, I think you're even louder now!" Sunpaw spat. Sunpaw was a flame pelt colored cat, and was Firestar's own apprentice. His eyes matched his fur while Sharpfang was a black pelt colored cat with amber eyes. As Firestar came out of his den, he heard Ruggedback yawn: "What's all the noise?" Ruggedback was ginger pelt colored with brown eyes. She had a part of her back that felt stronger than the rest of her back, giving her the warrior name Ruggedback. "I got some fresh-kill. It's a plump mouse I got for our favorite leader!" Ruggedback joked to Firestar. "After you eat, you promised to help me perfect my hunter's crouch, Firestar!" Sunpaw mewed excitedly to Firestar. "Alright, Sunpaw. Just come and eat with me then we'll keep going with your training." Firestar replied.

"Remember, the trick for catching a mouse is not necessarily a good crouch, but you also must learn to have silent steps." Firestar meowed to Sunpaw. Although Sunpaw killed the mouse, it was a long chase. Sunpaw came up to it too loudly, and he would have to learn how to not scare it so easily, even if he could catch it. "If you give chase to prey for too long, either they're going to hide or you will drain out your energy. You want to get the prey once you see it; if you have to chase, make it as short as possible." Firestar continued. "Okay Firestar." Sunpaw replied. Sunpaw was very smart; it would only take him 2 or 3 tries to master what his lesson. When sunhigh came, Firestar and Sunpaw came back to camp. "I'm going on the patrol. Later we'll practice your fighting moves." Firestar meowed as he joined Flamestorm and Graystripe for the border patrol. He then remembered his dream and thought: "Why haven't I told Dappledleaf yet?" "Come on, before someone decides to attack!" spat Flamestorm. Right before they left the entrance, a voice came from behind, calling Flamestorm. It was Sharptooth. "Hey Flamestorm, can you keep an eye on Frostpelt's kits while I go and train with Greenpaw?" Sharptooth asked. "Sure, Sharptooth. Is it okay with you, Firestar?" Flamestorm asked. "Sure. I'll get Nighttail to come with us. Maybe he can bring Blazepaw, too." Firestar replied. "Thank you Firestar. Nighttail, Blazepaw, Firestar wants the both of you!" Flamestorm exclaimed as he padded toward the nursery. Nighttail yawned "What's the matter, Firestar?" "I was going to go on the border patrol when Sharpfang asked Flamestorm if he could watch Frostpelt's kits. So know I need some extra paws in the patrol." Firestar replied. "Okay. This will be the perfect opportunity for Greenpaw to know the boundaries once more." Nighttail yawned again. "Are we going on the patrol or wait for you to explain your life to Nighttail?" Graystripe joked. "Alright, alright, let's go." The patrol didn't last as long as he expected; everyone kept a quick pace. Greenpaw caught a vole and Nighttail caught a rabbit while on their way back to the camp. While passing the entrance, he heard a yowl of terror and anger come from the nursery. As all 4 of the cats entered, he saw Frostpelt with her anger pointing at Flamestorm. When Firestar pushed aside Flamestorm, he saw Frostpelt's kits with wounds and some blood. "_What have you done, Flamestorm?!_" Firestar growled as he pinned him to the ground and hit Flamestorm's shoulder.

Chapter 2

"_So, there are rogues _you say?" Gleamingstar asked as she looked at Shadefur with widened eyes. "Yes, Gleamingstar. I was out training with Rainpaw, and when I tried to scent him all I could smell were rogues. I couldn't think that they were anything _but _rogues." Shadefur replied. "Rainpaw, did you smell anything?" Gleamingstar asked. "Yes Gleamingstar. I thought Shadefur was messing around at first but then when I tried to smell it, it was obvious. Either that or FlareClan is up to no good and have sent some cat to take out prey or spy on us." Rainpaw mewed. "Nonsense, Rainpaw, FlareClan has been nice for all those moons since Dreadedstar took those rogues and killed himself in the process." Gleamingstar meowed. Dreadedstar was NightClan's leader before Gleamingstar; he was a great leader but when he was on his final life, he wanted to rule the whole forest and have Gleamingstar continue the job. But then, Graystripe, Nighttail, Cloudtail, Sharpfang, and the dead FlareClan warrior, Snakejaw, took down the rogues and brought peace once more to the Clans. Snakejaw was the one to strike down Dreadedstar. But sadly, Dreadedstar had already thrown a blow to Snakejaw's head. Both cats died at the same time. "I will take a small force with me to where you scented these 'rogues' and drive them off. I'm sure they would not want to fight with the power that is now NightClan." Gleamingstar continued. "Get ready for the night, I will bring the two of you with me to the Gathering tonight." Rainpaw and Shadefur dipped their heads and left her den.

Gleamingstar slowly padded to the nursery. Crowtooth was having kits today and Worriedtail had been helping her all day. "Well, how long has your tail been twitching, Worriedtail? Oh wait, I know! It's been twitching all your life." Gleamingstar heard Runningfur joke to Worriedtail. "And I was just wondering why your fur hasn't made it to StarClan and back a couple times." Worriedtail sternly replied. Gleamingstar realized Runningfur's spirit didn't even flinch when Worriedtail said that. "Don't worry, Crowtooth. When your kits come they'll be the swiftest, strongest, and best kits StarClan has seen in moons." Runningfur mewed. "Hey, hey, who's the medicine cat around here?" Worriedtail complained. "How about you make yourself useful and get Powerpaw here to help me." "Don't worry. I'll be back to see your kits, Crowtooth." Runningfur mewed as he dashed to Powerpaw. "Can you get me some poppy seeds…Worriedtail?" Crowtooth yowled. "I can't. If you eat poppy seeds now it may damage the kits health." Worriedtail replied as he smiled at her. Powerpaw then ran into the nursery. "I am here, Worriedtail." he meowed. "Quiet down a little, Powerpaw. Crowtooth needs to have as much silence as possible." Worriedtail softly mewed. "You know the tradition, right Gleamingstar?" Worriedtail asked. "Of course. How could I forget?" Gleamingstar replied. As soon as Runningfur came back into the nursery, Crowtooth had her 3 kits. "They're the most beautiful kits I have seen in my life!" Runningfur excitedly mewed. Gleamingstar then picked up a black pelt and held it to Crowtooth. She licked the kit's forehead and mewed: "This will be Darkkit." Gleamingstar put down the kit and picked up a dark gray pelt. Crowtooth licked the kit's forehead and continued: "He will be Shadykit." Gleamingstar then picked up an odd silver pelt. As she licked the little one's forehead, she mewed: "And this little one will be Shinekit." Then, Sorrowkit came and said: "Yay! More friends! Hey, come on over here, Hollowkit! They're so awesome and cute!" Sorrowkit was a dark pelt. Her eyes always looked as if she was sad, but she always acted cheerful. Hollowkit was a brown pelt. When she was born, she felt very light. When the old leader, Dreadedstar, picked her up, he was the first one to realize it. He told it to Marshfur, and she named the kit Hollowkit. "Yeah, you're right Sorrowkit! They _are_ adorable! They must be very precious gifts from StarClan!" Hollowkit mewed excitedly. "And that reminds me, the 2 of you; I think I'll announce your apprentice names tomorrow." Gleamingstar added. "Really? Thank you so much Gleamingstar!" Sorrowkit and Hollowkit replied at the same time. "And Shadefur, remind me to announce our new kits and the rogue sighting when we go to the Gathering. I want to see if FlareClan can help us drive out these rogues."

Chapter 3

"_**S**__tormpa__**w**__, you have to realize that you can't be with Thinpaw." _Silverbreeze sternly meowed. "Medicine cats can't deal with StarClan omens, injured cats, and raising their kits all at the same time." Quickstar added. Stormpaw did not even look up at his mentor or his leader; the angry expression on his face was fixed on the ground. Quickstar sighed and continued: "Silverbreeze, I need a word with Stormpaw alone. Is that okay with you?" "Sure, Quickstar. I wanted to on a last hunting patrol before the Gathering." Silverbreeze replied as she dipped her head in a farewell and left the camp. Stormpaw's gazed was still pointing at the ground. "Stormpaw, I have never told anyone this, but I was in love with a medicine cat once, too." Quickstar mewed. Once Quickstar said that, Stormpaw suddenly looked at Quickstar with disbelief. "It's true, Stormpaw. I was in love with Jadeleaf when we were still apprentices. We met at a Gathering; I thought it was love at first sight. Since Ratfur was a warrior and my mentor back then, he realized it when I was sad when we said goodbye at that Gathering. We wandered off and he told me that I couldn't do that. Then, I fell in love with another; Breezefoot, when she was made an apprentice the day before that Gathering. And you know what happened then?" "What?" Stormpaw asked. "Then, when we were made warriors, Silverbreeze came along, as well as Rustleleaf. And, with the courage I had to let go of Jadeleaf without major hesitation, I was made GustClan's deputy, when Whitepelt died when FloodClan tried to steal from our own fresh-kill pile all those moons ago, in a leaf-bare. Now, I have told you my story, and hopefully you might find another before you join StarClan." Quickstar finished. "So, you really fell in love with someone from FloodClan?" Stormpaw curiously asked. "Yes. For me, Jadeleaf was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen at the time. Now, I think Silverbreeze has not left yet. You should go and join her to bring back some extra prey." Quickstar meowed. Stormpaw then dipped his head in farewell and dashed to see if his mentor was still in camp.

"Quietly does the job. I don't want you falling from a tree and keeping yourself from going to the Gathering." Silverbreeze softly mewed to Stormpaw. He was trying to catch a sparrow that was on a quite low branch; it had just been sitting in her nest with her eggs. Creepily and quietly, Stormpaw slowly climbed up the tree, as he threw his teeth at it and caught it. "Great job, Stormpaw. You're turning into quite the hunter." Silverbreeze praised. "The sun is getting really low; let's go get our kill and drop it off." Silverbreeze added. The hunt went very good; everyone at the camp could have their little meal before heading to Fourtrees. GustClan has caught plenty of prey they could store up for leaf-bare. As they came back to the camp, Stormpaw dropped off his kill and kept his sparrow and a mouse. He padded over to Thinpaw and purred: "Here, I caught this one especially for you." "Thank you, Stormpaw. It's nice that at least you can catch prey for me." Thinpaw mewed back as they sat down to eat together. "Thickclaw said I could come to the Gathering. Did Silverbreeze say anything to you?" Thinpaw asked. "No, Silverbreeze wanted to stay here with the queens. But Quickstar said I could come." Stormpaw replied. "I know! When we go there, we should go see if Scarredpelt is there. Silverbreeze always teases me when she says Scarredpelt tells one of his stories." Stormpaw added. "Sure, I could use a cool story to get my mind a little away from all this herb knowledge." Thinpaw replied.

Chapter 4

"_**H**__ow can I afford to have kittypet warriors now?_" Lakestar grunted. "Well, it's not that I want to stop the training. It's just that you can't afford beaten up warriors, either. I see apprentice after apprentice coming over to me for poppy seeds and cobwebs everyday because you are all training them to death." Jadeleaf replied. "I can't just let apprentices have days upon days relaxing in _your_ den just because they have a wound or two." Lakestar grunted again. "They don't have all have 'one or two' wounds. They're covered in them and that is not the message we want to show at the Gathering!" "I don't care what the other Clans think. All I know is that if we can put fear into they're hearts; they would never want to fight with us again, or ever. They might also run away like the little kittypets they really are inside. And then we, this Clan, _my _Clan, which is the soon almighty FloodClan, can take over this entire forest and have the rest bow down to us. And I want FloodClan to be either supreme or feared. I don't want to be neutral like FlareClan is." Lakestar replied. "Now, go, I think that you should be keeping an eye on those apprentices. I don't want to punish you and keep you from coming to the Gathering." "Yes, Lakestar." Jadeleaf mewed and left his den. "_It's no use. Know even Lakestar wants total control. I just wish that all this could end._" Jadeleaf thought. "_Oh StarClan, why are you letting this happen to FloodClan? We have always been good to everyone. Now all Lakestar wants is to rule the forest and make all those who defy them crowfood._" Jadeleaf sighed as she saw Whitepaw waiting outside her den. "There you are, Jadeleaf! I've been…" Jadeleaf cut off Whitepaw and said: "Training with Eagleclaw, yes I know. And you were waiting for me to get some cobwebs." she spat. "Is there something wrong, Jadeleaf? You always seem to be the happiest in the Clan." Whitepaw mewed. Jadeleaf sighed and replied: "Lakestar is forcing all of you to train harder to make you 'invincible' warriors and try to take over the forest. That's the problem I'm having. And whatever I say, Lakestar insists on doing what he wants. Let me just give you your cobwebs and wait for someone else to come almost dead."

Chapter 5

"_**Y**__ou almost killed poor, defenseless kits!" _Firestar growled. "I swear by StarClan that I have not done a thing to these kits!" Flamestorm spat. "Traitor! Traitor!" Firestar could hear everyone from the patrol, Frostpelt, and now Ruggedback hiss at Flamestorm. Flamestorm pushed Firestar off of him and got up. Nighttail then lunged at him and raked his shoulder, knocking him down again. "Nighttail, Graystripe, carry him over to the Highrock as I gather everyone for a meeting." Firestar meowed as he got up. Firestar then padded out of the nursery as Graystripe and Nighttail obeyed. "Let all those old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Highrock for a Clan meeting. As everyone went to the Highrock, Nighttail already put Flamestorm down beside it. "After returning from a patrol, we caught Flamestorm next to Frostpelt's new kits. The kits were wounded and covered in blood." Firestar loudly announced. He heard gasps and some yowling "Traitor!" after he made the announcement. "I have not done anything, you…" Flamestorm spat before being cut off as Firestar growled: "_Silence_! We have seen what you have done. Flamestorm, if you go and hurt someone from your own Clan, especially a defenseless kit, you cannot continue to be in FlareClan. Flamestorm, from this moment on you are banished from FlareClan. We will take care of your wound but after that, you must leave FlareClan territory." Firestar finished, bringing the meeting to a close. "Sharpfang, Nighttail, you will be coming to the Gathering but first take Flamestorm as far away from Fourtrees as possible. I don't want him _killing_ someone next." Firestar ordered. "Yes, Firestar. I don't want to see this sorry excuse of a warrior anywhere near us either." As Dappledleaf came with the cobwebs and put them on Flamestorm's shoulder, Nighttail and Sharpfang hissed at Flamestorm to start moving.

The two luckily came in time as Firestar brought Graystripe, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Ruggedback, Bluntfang, Blazepaw, and Sunpaw over to Fourtrees. FlareClan was the second Clan there; NightClan greeted all of FlareClan once they were there. "Firestar, we got Flamestorm to leave as far away as the farm near Highstones." Sharpfang reported. "Good. I'll have to report it here after the announcement of the new kits." Firestar replied. "Go have fun. Greet the NightClan warriors." Firestar mewed. He jumped up to his place on the Great Rock and sat there beside Gleamingstar. "Hello there, Firestar. How are you doing over in FlareClan?" Gleamingstar asked. "We are doing fine. Thank you for asking, Gleamingstar. I still feel bad for the death of Dreadedstar." Firestar replied. "Yes, it was a loss for NightClan. But he should have known better than to have such an ambition and a big dream as to want to take over the forest. NightClan will honor the death of one of our greatest leaders." Gleamingstar meowed as FloodClan just came to Fourtrees. Everyone greeted the warriors of FloodClan as Lakestar came up to his spot upon the Great Rock. "Hello, Firestar, Gleamingstar. GustClan seems to be running a little late this night." Lakestar told the 2 leaders. "Yes, I was wondering where GustClan could be." Gleamingstar replied. A few moments later, GustClan appeared, but so did 2 whole groups of unknown cats. "Who are _they?_" Lakestar growled.

"Why are there those 2 groups of rogues here, Stormpaw?" Thinpaw asked. "I don't know, but they better not be here for a fight. We and StarClan will teach them not to come over to Fourtrees." Stormpaw growled as he caught sight of them. But he saw that they were not looking for a fight at all; they greeted the forest Clans as 2 cats, possibly they're leaders, took a place on the Great Rock. "Come on, I don't want to be in a fight against them if they do want one." Thinpaw anxiously mewed to Stormpaw. "Here, when everyone goes over there, we'll be hiding behind that tree over there." Stormpaw replied. Quickstar took his spot as Gleamingstar yowled: "It has begun!" and the clearing went silent. "Who is to speak first?" Gleamingstar asked. "I would like to speak first." Quickstar meowed. "Firstly, who are these 2 who have come here?" he asked. One of them, a black tom with red eyes, looked at Quickstar and replied: "I am Spiritstar, leader of DeathClan. This is Soulstar, leader of DoomClan. We are 2 new Clans looking for a nice, quiet life in your forest. And we do follow the ways of StarClan, for I have 9 lives." the black tom announced. Some gasps of disbelief and horror mixed with yowls of protest and anger came from below. "That is impossible; StarClan would only allow 4 Clans in the forest, not 6!" Lakestar growled as his Clan's cats yowled in agreement. "There cannot be more than 4! StarClan has announced these words since they had the first Clans in the forest!" Gleamingstar added. As more and more cats seemed to agree and step closer to Spiritstar and Soulstar, Spiritstar yowled: "_Silence! StarClan is angry and have covered the full moon!_" Everyone went silent as they have seen he was right; but their anger faded away and the clouds moved in another direction. "And to prove StarClan has allowed us, they have sent me the newest prophecy." Spiritstar announced as everyone once again gasped in disbelief. "Why would StarClan send you a prophecy and not us?" a cat, Stormpaw recognizing it as Shadefur, asked. "Yes, I did not know why either. But it is true, I tell you all." Spiritstar replied. Stormpaw realized only he and FlareClan were perfectly silent. "Then what is the prophecy, Spiritstar?" Lakestar grunted. "I had a dream a moon ago, and StarClan told me not to forget these words. 3 new will come, 2 will rise, 1 will fall, and 4 must unite to drive them all." Spiritstar calmly announced to everyone. Stormpaw looked at the black tom with disbelief; how is it possible that StarClan sent a prophecy to a supposed new Clan instead of the original ones?

Chapter 6

_**A**__s Spiritstar took a step back, _FloodClan was the next to speak. Lakestar bragged that he was having much fresh-kill for his Clan; and due to this, his apprentices were all taking intensive training. He said that the apprentices were the strongest he has ever seen. He also warned to all the Clans that if they dared to attack, FloodClan could be the strongest force they had ever fought with, and that no one should even think of fighting his great and 'almighty' Clan. Then, GustClan spoke. Quickstar said they had ample food and hoped for a nice and strong leaf-bare. Stormpaw once was told that the last leaf-bare, when he was a mere kit, GustClan suffered greatly. And it went worse when Dreadedstar threatened Lakestar on his 5th life, that GustClan had 3 days to leave their camp or be viciously slaughtered. That changed when FlareClan killed Dreadedstar and his rogues the day they were supposed to leave. Stormpaw knew that Quickstar didn't have much to say; not many things were happening within the Clan. "Clans of the forest, we have 3 new kits within our Clan. They are Shinekit, Darkkit, and Shadykit. Their mother is Crowtooth, and their father is Runningfur." Gleamingstar announced. Many cats smiled when she spoke of the kits. "And before I finish, I want to make a warning. My deputy, Shadefur, has scented a pack of rogues near our camp. I would like all Clans to stay alert." Everyone stared at her with warning and fear. As she took her steps back, Firestar was next. "FlareClan has also had new kits in the Clan. They are 2, Daisykit and Amberkit." Firestar announced as everyone smiled once more. "But not all is happy in the Clan. When I came back from my patrol, I saw one of my warriors, Flamestorm, next to the kits. The kits were wounded and covered in blood." Yowls of anger came from FlareClan while mutters of fear and horror came from the rest. "Also, we have banished Flamestorm. From this point on, he is a rogue; and anyone who takes him in should be ashamed. StarClan knows that he will be trouble to another Clan's kits if they take him in." Firestar finished and Soulstar was the next up. "Firestar, I understand that Flamestorm is a rogue. And recently, another Clan that came with us; StormClan; has lost their leader right before this Gathering. And now I show you the cat responsible for his death." Soulstar then looked toward the NightClan border as a cat, Stormpaw thought it must have been the deputy of DoomClan, came over to Soulstar with a body.

The former FlareClan warrior stared at everyone with a look of anger and hatred. The deputy then put Flamestorm beside the Great Rock. "I show you the one responsible for the destruction of our ally Clan. And he has told us that he wanted to make his Clan proud by killing a Clan leader. Although this leader did not believe in StarClan, he was a very good friend and we shall mourn his death." Soulstar said calmly. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Soulstar asked. "I have never done anything to those kits. And you're little band of rogues knows that well." Flamestorm spat at the ominous and calm leader. "Diamondember, once. Pick your spot. I don't care where you pick." Soulstar mewed. At first, Stormpaw was puzzled. Was he telling this, Diamondember, to leave? Or to pick where to be next to the leader? Then, Stormpaw watched in horror as the deputy slammed at Flamestorm's shoulder with her claws. "Better now? Will you continue to call my mighty friends; StormClan; rogues?" Soulstar menacingly asked. Flamestorm then looked at Firestar and grunted: "Firestar, I did not harm those kits. These… StormClan cats came and tried to attack them when I was taking a piece of kill. I drove them away and lay around them, trying to soothe them. But then you stormed in, injured me, and banished me from FlareClan." Firestar looked at Flamestorm with curiosity and faint signs of horror. "Then, while I padded through the farm, I scented them. I quickly found their camp. I raided them; killed a possible warrior then dashed over to their leader and killed him with a stealthy bite to the neck. After throwing his body outside his den, all those cats that looked like menacing monsters, looked like weak kittypet kits as they ran away. I thought you or another Clan would accept me in, and I would have a place to call home." Flamestorm finished. "Flamestorm; if you speak the truth, I would be happy to accept you in." Lakestar offered. "And what about the FlareClan leader?" Flamestorm growled. "I would accept you in, but StarClan would not allow it. You may go with Lakestar if you wish." Firestar replied as Stormpaw no longer saw anger in Flamestorm's face; there was only understanding and happiness in his face. "That does not matter. If my Clan accepts for a certain one to kill him; we will do it without hesitation." Soulstar grimly replied. "It cannot be solely on your decision, Soulstar. FlareClan is the one who should decide." Quickstar calmly meowed. "Yes, but he is _my_ prisoner. DoomClan; do we kill this… traitor and murderer, or do we let him join FloodClan?" Soulstar happily asked. Yowls of: "Send him to his doom!" came from them, as a ginger and silver tom came up to Flamestorm. "I show you possibly the only survivor of StormClan; Beast. Or, by his new DoomClan warrior name, Venomclaw." Soulstar announced as the tom raised his claws and aimed at Flamestorm's neck. Suddenly, Graystripe and Sunpaw leaped right in front of the former FlareClan warrior. "You are not to touch him!" Graystripe hissed. "I'll fight you if you even lay a paw on him!" Sunpaw warned. "StarClan will be angry if we…" Firestar trailed off as Venomclaw hissed: "I don't care about your fantasy that is StarClan! I will kill this wretched rogue even if I have to die!" "_Enough!_ Venomclaw, if you do not respect StarClan you may as well leave my Clan if you kill him." Soulstar growled. Venomclaw now fixed his furious gaze on his new leader. "I am not one of your Clan. I can easily leave and even strike you down. I am only in your Clan to find the survivors of StormClan and make it a Clan everyone while obey." Stormpaw saw that he had a lot of courage to say a thing; not only to a warrior, but to a leader who seems to be able to rip him apart in his powerful muscles. "Venomclaw, I am wasting my breath on you. If I must banish and kill you, I will do it. Either you admit you are a part of DoomClan, or die next to your former leader." Soulstar spat.

Venomclaw continued his evil gaze. It seemed so intense, Stormpaw thought his body would engulf in the flames of his anger. "I don't need you, DoomClan, or anyone else. I can easily make my own Clan. Your puny, weak, and frail Clanmates will cower when they see me and my elite force." Venomclaw hissed as he padded towards the farm where Flamestorm killed StormClan. "What will we do?" asked Diamondember. "If he is even a tail-length close to our boundaries, you may kill him. Not a prisoner, not chased away; killed." Soulstar grimly replied. All the leaders then stepped down from the Great Rock, and gathered up their Clans. "It's going to be many moons until we can meet peacefully at the Gathering. Now GustClan will pester us for being together." Thinpaw sadly mewed to Stormpaw. "No. I think GustClan should be taught a lesson." Stormpaw growled. "Let's teach them a lesson they'll never forget."

Chapter 7

_As Firestar came out of his den_ to check the clearing, he could hear the other cats sleeping. With a heavy sigh, he padded back toward his den, and then smelled a familiar sweet scent. "Spottedleaf! Is that you?" Firestar murmured excitedly. "I'm here, Firestar." Spottedleaf mewed as she came out of her old medicine clearing. "Oh Spottedleaf, I've missed you so much!" He tried to nuzzle her, but he felt her fur, as if she was alive. "Don't be afraid. StarClan has given me this power so I could help you." Spottedleaf muttered. "But I am awake, right?" Firestar asked. "Yes, Firestar." She looked up at the horizon. "I must leave now." Spottedleaf ran away to the clearing. "Wait! Do you still want me to go to Highstones?" Firestar yowled as he saw the last of her fade away. "And now you are going to yowl at StarClan _and _wake up before dawn?" Firestar turned around to see Cloudtail padding toward him. "Great StarClan! Can't you shut it for _one _night? Please?" Cloudtail grunted then went back to the warriors den. "_Better go to Dappledleaf and tell her we better go to Highstones._" Firestar thought. He went over to the medicine clearing to find Dappledleaf already awake and looking through her herbs. "Do you need something, Firestar?" Dappledleaf asked. "I got a sign from StarClan. They want me to go to Highstones." Firestar replied. "Really? Because they gave me a sign just know too!" Dappledleaf exclaimed. "They told me to go to Highstones, too." she added. "Then we better get going. They must really need us over there." Firestar mewed. As they padded toward the entrance, Firestar heard a voice calling from behind. It was Brambleclaw. "Where are you two going?" Brambleclaw asked. "We are going to Highstones. StarClan wants us there." Dappledleaf replied. "Then may StarClan be with the two of you." Brambleclaw mewed as he turned back around towards Graystripe. "Let's go." Firestar murmured.

"So what was your dream, Dappledleaf?" Firestar asked. They were getting near Fourtrees and he felt like it was too quiet. "Well, I saw a silver cat. And he told me to go to Highstones because there was a doom approaching." Dappledleaf replied. "Do you know who this silver cat was?" Firestar asked. "No, it was weird. He was completely silver. Even his eyes were silver." Dappledleaf mewed. "That is very odd. I have never heard of or seen one like that…" Firestar faded away as he realized they already went through Fourtrees and were on GustClan territory. "We better be careful. We would not want to come across a GustClan patrol." Dappledleaf murmured. They quickly crept through the boundaries and Firestar didn't realize it was almost sunset, and they were only at the barn. "Firestar! I haven't seen you in a while!" Firestar turned around to see Barley and Ravenpaw running toward them, with a third cat behind them. "Hello there. Barley. Ravenpaw. Who is this?" Firestar asked as he continued to look at him. "This is Amethyst. His mother; I believe she was a rogue; died while giving birth to him, many moons ago. We found him, and took him in. By now he would be a Clan apprentice." Barley replied. "Wow! Barley, is this him? It is _such _an honor to meet a Clan leader!" Amethyst mewed excitedly. "Well he does seem energetic!" Dappledleaf exclaimed. "Ooooooo and a medicine cat too! Look at my luck!" Amethyst continued. "Oh and Firestar, we need to talk about some things later. Where are you going anyway?" Ravenpaw asked. "We will talk later, Ravenpaw. And right now I and Dappledleaf are going to Highstones to share dreams with StarClan. We promise to be back." Firestar assured. "And I may not be an apprentice anymore, but I sure am hungry!" Dappledleaf purred. Firestar suddenly felt his heart drop. "Err… I need to ask you something later Barley. But right now we better get across the abandoned Thunderpath." Firestar mewed as he said his good-byes and padded towards Highstones.

Firestar felt much better as he saw that it was moonhigh and they were already at Mothermouth. He silently walked around the darkness of the cave. He did not realize how quickly they got to the end. He saw the beauty of the Moonstone and its shine from the moon. He quickly padded beside it and closed his eyes, only to open then once more to see Dappledleaf. "We must be in the dream." Firestar echoed. "It is rather odd that we are in the same dream. It must be something important." Dappledleaf mewed. Suddenly, a pure silver cat appeared. All of him, even his eyes, was silver. "I recognize you already, Dappledleaf. And this must be Firestar, the FlareClan leader. It is good to see you." The silver cat meowed, as it echoed. "Firestar, this is the one who told me to come here. But he did not tell me his name." Dappledleaf whispered. "Who are you? And why would a stranger appear in front of me?" Firestar asked, fearlessly padding in front of him. "I, Firestar, am the almighty StarClan warrior, the one who controls the most powerful thing of all: time. I _am _Silverpelt, keeper of time. Without me, neither the sun nor moon can rise or set. Without me, everything would freeze in its spot." the silver cat replied, meeting Firestar's eyes with an incredibly powerful gaze. "_Silverpelt?_ I did not know Silverpelt was a cat!" Firestar exclaimed. "Not many know me, but all do. In StarClan, cats know me. But no one in the forest does. Anyways, Firestar, I am here to tell you of the prophecy in depth, and how Spiritstar took it wrong. There is another part to it." Silverpelt announced seriously to the two FlareClan cats. "As one Clan falls, one from them will rise from the cinders and form a new Clan; one that spells danger and doom for all. And that same one will hide as patches of leaves." he continued. Silverpelt looked up at the sky. "I must go now. I believe Ravenpaw has some important news for you. Farewell, Firestar, Dappledleaf. Your ancestors will always be there for you when they look for shelter beneath the stars." Firestar blinked once more to see himself next to the Moonstone. "Come, Dappledleaf. It must be something quite important they have to tell us." Firestar grimly mewed as they went back through Mothermouth to see the sun just barely rising. Firestar almost fell apart as he caught the tempting scents of young rabbit. "We better go to Barley's before you have to see Silverpelt again!" Dappledleaf purred, half joking and half serious. They went across the abandoned Thunderpath as Amethyst lunged out of a bush and hit lightly Firestar with a forepaw. "Stealthy, right?" Amethyst bragged. Firestar quickly picked up Amethyst by the scruff and purred: "But you still need power and speed!" He let go of the small apprentice-like cat as Barley and Ravenpaw padded toward them. "And that is exactly the subject I wanted to talk about. Firestar, will you take in Amethyst as a FlareClan apprentice?" Ravenpaw asked. "An apprentice?! Really? Ooooooo I've always wanted to really meet Clan cats! I hope it's just like you told me, Ravenpaw!" Amethyst mewed as he jumped up and down in excitement. "And more, little one." Ravenpaw mewed. "Well, it is a hard decision, but nonetheless, I will take in Amethyst." Firestar replied. Amethyst then ran off with Ravenpaw and Dappledleaf towards the farm. "Barley, have you seen Cinderpelt anywhere?" Firestar asked as the two walked over to the other three. Cinderpelt left FlareClan after two events. The first was that he let Bluntfang's only kit: Jaykit, die after she fed her tainted herbs when Jaykit somehow caught greencough. The thing in the herbs poisoned them and made them have no effect. The second was when she had a dream that night. The ancient warriors of StarClan told her to leave the Clans and patrol close to Barley's. Barley looked at Firestar for a heartbeat before he answered: "Yes. She comes here sometimes to report any movement in the area." Barley looked in the direction of Fourtrees before he continued: "She has come to us just yesterday, and has reported movement. Non-Clan movement. But definitely a cat." Firestar looked at the loner with slightly widened his eyes. "It must be either DeathClan or DoomClan then…" Firestar mewed. "Who?" Barley asked before they realized they were at the barn. "I'll tell you all about it once we eat." Firestar announced before Amethyst, Ravenpaw, and Dappledleaf already came to them with plenty of kill. "Breakfast time!" Amethyst excitedly meowed. "And this time, you'll be with a leader and medicine cat." Ravenpaw whispered to the little one, but loud enough for all to hear. Once they settled down and finished eating, Firestar explained about the new Clans, Venomclaw, and Flamestorm. "Will you take him in? I mean, it was just a _mistake._" Amethyst asked. "StarClan would not allow that. We promised to take him to either FloodClan or NightClan." Dappledleaf answered. "But we will probably go to NightClan, first. I would not like to speak with FloodClan, especially after that warning they made at the Gathering." Firestar added. Once they were done, everyone said their good-byes as the two Clan cats padded back home, with a new apprentice by their side.

Chapter 8

"_I believe everyone is ready._" Lakestar announced as he tried to gather warriors and apprentices to raid GustClan. "The time for FloodClan to become the most powerful one has arrived!" Lakestar proudly yowled to the small group of warriors. All the yowls in return showed approval. It was then when Jadeleaf, Rainstorm, Everfrost, and even Lakestar's own deputy, Bluemist, ran up to them and blocked the exit. "Stop this! They have done nothing wrong!" Jadeleaf pleaded to her leader. "Out of my way! I have a forest to conquer." Lakestar replied without looking at her. "You have no reason to do this! The other Clans have not done a thing to you!" Bluemist fearlessly snarled to his leader. "Even my own deputy… now I can't even trust my own Clan. They'll just…" he got cut off as Rainstorm growled: "Now you are going to push it onto us? We have done nothing wrong! You have been so ambitious ever since you've been on your last life!" The FloodClan leader stood motionless and stared at the four warriors in front of him. "Think about what you are doing. You have always been loyal to StarClan. And now… now you are ignoring them and acting like an evil leader possessed by a fox!" Jadeleaf added. Suddenly, the leader began to tremble. All the members of the group stared at him with worry. "_Is this good or bad, StarClan?_" Jadeleaf asked in her thoughts.

"You… you are right. What am I thinking? I am a loyal cat to my warrior ancestors!" he yowled as he looked at his Clan. "And I am a loyal leader to my Clan. FloodClan will not raid another Clan as long as it is under my leadership." Everyone cheered and yowled in happiness. But it did not last as long as Jadeleaf hoped for. The powerful leader, Lakestar, who has protected his Clan for countless moons, fell down to the ground. Lakestar is dead. Jadeleaf widened her eyes in grief and horror. She sprinted to him, and was with her leader one last time. One by one, the Clan shared tongues with their almighty and protective leader one last time. Jadeleaf padded to her den and tried to close her eyes. "It was not your fault, Jadeleaf. StarClan called his name. They needed him." Jadeleaf looked back to see Bluemist curl up by her side. "And I promise to make this Clan as powerful as it was when Lakestar was leader." Bluemist promised. He looked back to an apprentice, Mosspaw, go to his den. "And not only are we going to have powerful warriors, I must also take Mosspaw on as my own apprentice. A few more days and Mosspaw will be a warrior, along with Whitepaw and Loudpaw too." Bluemist promised. Jadeleaf looked up to her soon-to-be leader and felt comforted. "Thank you, Bluemist. I feel much better." Jadeleaf mewed. "And Jadeleaf, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I know it is customary for warriors to sleep in the warrior den, but I would like to sleep here tonight." Bluemist asked. Jadeleaf smiled as she looked up to him. "Yes Bluemist. But you know medicine cats cannot have kits or anything, so don't fall for me." she mewed. "Then I'll make you a warrior. I just feel a lot better around you." Bluemist purred.

Chapter 9

_Shadefur padded up to his leader's den_ and waited to be allowed inside. Gleamingstar had called for him, and he wondered what it could be. He also brought Rainpaw along. "Yes Gleamingstar? What do you need?" the black and gray tom asked. "Important, but it is nothing to worry about. I want you to know that I believe Firestar will be coming along with that ex-FlareClan member, I think his name is Flamestorm, to ask if he will be allowed to join my Clan." Gleamingstar answered. She looked up, thinking, and looked down at the two again. "And I have decided to allow him to join NightClan." she continued. "Really? But why?" Rainpaw asked. "Just in case we have to attack or if there is a danger or if someone else tries to attack. You know, just a precaution." Gleamingstar explained. She dismissed the two and Rainpaw looked as if he was lost in thought. "Rainpaw, I would like you to come over to the patrol when and if they come. I believe they will come today." Shadefur mewed. Rainpaw's eyes shimmered with excitement. "But where do we look for them?" the blue apprentice asked. "Along the borders. Most likely the abandoned Thunderpath. Just try to catch their scent." Shadefur explained. He rounded up Blackclaw and Ravenpelt and headed out.

"Just imagine! A new warrior, plus new apprentices! NightClan must be the most powerful of them all!" Blackclaw exclaimed. "And who knows, maybe even all the other Clans will ask for our help!" Ravenpelt added. "We are going to be the envy of all!" Rainpaw continued. "But first we must make sure Flamestorm will come. Do not think it will all fall into our paws." Shadefur warned. The four continued until they found the black, sticky path. "Listen carefully and see if you can pick up any cat scents." Shadefur instructed. "Over there!" Rainpaw jumped as someone came out. Only Shadefur recognized it as Diamondember, the DoomClan deputy. The red and blue she-cat had a rabbit within her jaws. "Where are you going with that prey, you rogue?" Blackclaw growled and fluffed out his fur. "Wait Blackclaw, this is just the DoomClan deputy, Diamondember. How are you doing?" Shadefur asked. "Just fine, thank you." Diamondember replied. "Isn't that the deputy from the new Clan?" Rainpaw asked. "Correct, young one. You seem like a strong apprentice." Diamondember mewed. "By the way, Diamondember, have you seen Firestar anywhere? He is the FlareClan leader." Shadefur asked. "I haven't seen him, but I caught his scent earlier." she replied. She sniffed the air. "And it's getting stronger and fresher." Diamondember continued. As soon as she left, Firestar, Cloudtail, and Flamestorm appeared. They arched their backs slightly. "What, are you going to attack us?" Cloudtail growled. "Calm down. We are only here because Gleamingstar thought you would come today. We were waiting for you." Shadefur explained. The three cats returned to their normal stances and followed the NightClan party, Firestar in the lead. They quickly got to the camp. Gleamingstar was already waiting at the camp entrance. "Gleamingstar. You know that we recently banished Flamestorm, correct?" Firestar asked. "Yes. What do you need?" the NightClan leader mewed, without a hint of surprise. "I would like for you to take in Flamestorm. StarClan would not let me take him back in, so I would like for you to take him in." Firestar continued. Gleamingstar stared at Flamestorm. She observed him paw to paw, muscle to muscle, nose to tail. "Yes, Firestar. I would be glad to take in young Flamestorm." Gleamingstar finally said. Firestar looked at the new NightClan warrior. "Flamestorm, you have served FlareClan well. Although we misunderstood you in the case of the injured kits, I know NightClan would welcome you as one of their own." Firestar purred before giving his ex-warrior a quick lick on the ear. "And I know FlareClan will miss me, but I will serve my new Clan well and with great loyalty." Flamestorm replied. The two stared at each other before turning away, one going to a new home.

Gleamingstar took Flamestorm into her den to talk with her new warrior. Flamestorm wondered what she wanted with a merely newly appointed NightClan warrior. "Flamestorm, I know you will miss FlareClan, but you must forget them. Not in a bad way, but I do not want you with a paw in each world." Gleamingstar began. Flamestorm looked at his new leader with curiosity. "Therefore, before I appoint apprentices today, I will change your name." Gleamingstar continued. "What will my new name be?" Flamestorm replied. She smiled. "That is for me to know, and for you to find out tonight. There is little time before the moon rises. The sun is almost gone." Gleamingstar replied. "Now go. No need to hunt, you will find something in our fresh-kill pile. Just ask Shadefur where it is." She dismissed him and lay on her bedding. Flamestorm padded over to the warriors den and found Shadefur right in the front, sharing tongues with Ravenpelt. "Flamestorm, what do you need?" Shadefur asked. He was already done with the ritual. "I don't know where anything really is." Flamestorm shyly mewed. "Of course. New ones always get lost." Shadefur purred. He pointed to a hole near the medicine clearing. "Thanks, Shadefur." Flamestorm mewed and padded over, only to be called back. "Pick something us and come back here. I'll talk to you and teach you our camp." Shadefur called out. Flamestorm nodded, picked up a mouse, and went back to his deputy. After he was done, Shadefur told him all the places. "You already know the entrance, the leader's den, and the medicine den. That over there is the elders den." Shadefur pointed to a hollowed out oak at the back of the camp. "It's warmest there." Ravenpelt explained. "There's the nursery." It was a tall hideout with brambles and patched up with mud and cobwebs. "Cobwebs hold it together." Ravenpelt mewed. "And to heal any casualties, right?" Flamestorm asked. Shadefur nodded. "And that over there is the Tall Rock. That's where we have meetings." It was even taller than FlareClan's Highrock. Just then, Gleamingstar came out of her den and called out: "Let any apprentice or older, except queens caring for or expecting kits, come to the Tall Rock to begin our Clan meeting." Everyone came out at the signal. Shadefur jumped up and stood by his leader. "Most of you know that FlareClan has given us Flamestorm." Gleamingstar began. "And I am grateful. But I do not want any signs of betrayal. So, I will give him a new name. Flamestorm, come up to the Tall Rock." Gleamingstar ordered. Flamestorm jumped up next to his leader. "Flamestorm, you have had a great life in FlareClan. You brought back Snakejaw's body to FlareClan, even though our most powerful warriors stood next to him. And now, Flamestorm, I call upon my warrior ancestors to help me with your new name." Gleamingstar announced. The moon turned even brighter, and the cats of NightClan stood silent as Gleamingstar kept her eyes closed. She suddenly opened them. "Flamestorm, from this moment on you will be known as Nightstorm. StarClan has honored your bravery and strength, as well as FlareClan, so know you can proudly call yourself a NightClan warrior." Gleamingstar ended the subject. Nightstorm turned around, closed his eyes, and welcomed the yowls of his name. "Nightstorm! Nightstorm!" He jumped off the Tall Rock. "And know. I will appoint new apprentices. Come forth, Sorrowkit and Hollowkit." The two she-cats went up to their leader. "Sorrowkit, your mentor shall be Ravenpelt. I hope she will make you into a fine warrior, Sorrowpaw." Ravenpelt went over to her new apprentice and touched noses. "And Hollowkit, come forth. Your mentor shall be…" Gleamingstar looked at everyone. "Your mentor shall be Nightstorm. I hope he will make you into a fine warrior, Hollowpaw." All the cats looked at Nightstorm with surprise and some were puzzled. Nightstorm went up to his new apprentice and awkwardly touched noses. "This Clan meeting is now dismissed!" Gleamingstar yowled. Everyone congratulated the new apprentices and Nightstorm's new name, but he could tell they were all still surprised. Nightstorm said good night to his new apprentice and got it returned as he went into the warriors den and went into a deep slumber.

Chapter 10

_The sunset was going down slowly as Stormpaw _stared at it. He had a great training session, and was ready for some dinner and a good sleep. Yet something in his heart felt as if something bad was to happen. He shook his head, took a sparrow from the pile, and went to the apprentices den. He was nicely greeted by his brother, Whitepaw, which was odd since he had been teased by his brother ever since he was caught with Thinpaw that one morning. "Hey, Stormpaw. When do you think we are going to get our warrior names?" Whitepaw asked. "Don't know. We have been training hard lately. Should be another day or two." Stormpaw replied. "I bet I'll be called Whitewind! Fastest warrior ever!" Whitepaw bragged. "Yeah, the fastest warrior to eat his food, that is!" Stormpaw joked. "So don't go and starting eating a mouse every day!" Windpaw came in and added. "Oh yeah, well take this!" Whitepaw purred as he nipped Windpaw's tail. Stormpaw came over and hit Whitepaw with a hefty paw. Windpaw came back around and wrestled at Stormpaw while Whitepaw came over and tugged at both of their tails. Then they all let go and lied on their beds, laughing. Suddenly, Breezefoot went up to Stormpaw and growled: "Quickstar wants to see you." Stormpaw looked at the deputy with curiosity and padded to his leader's den.

He looked at his leader with anger. "Stormpaw. There you are. I have an announcement." Quickstar mewed. "What is it now? Do you want me to take care of you? Feed all the Clan members?" Stormpaw snarled. "No. I have to tell you something. While at the Gathering, I knew you were with Thinpaw." Quickstar began. Strompaw arched his back and closed his eyes into tiny slits. "And I found out something very… interesting." Quickstar continued. "What? Do you think I am not loyal? That I am weak or something?" Stormpaw growled as he fluffed out his fur and stared at his leader in pure anger and hatred. "It is something I am surprised with." Quickstar ignored Stormpaw's anger. "If you are thinking of kicking me out of my Clan, then forget it. I will kill you if I have to!" he yowled. "No, it is not that. But I do not know how you will react to it." Quickstar closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he answered: "You have made Thinpaw pregnant."


End file.
